


The Audacity of Han Jisung, In the Perspective of Lee Minho

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Senior High School, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Humor, Kim Seungmin is a Little Shit, Kim Seungmin is a future murderer, Lee Felix is a slut for audiobooks, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Or maybe a chapter fic?, minho is very gay and whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In order to have a wonderful love life that will most definitely end with marriage and happy memories (i.e. more cats), Lee Minho’s future boyfriend should:1.	Be humble, kind, loyal, sincere, funny, and talented.2.	Look good in any hair color (like dark blue, ESPECIALLY dark blue).3.	Still look good even with that godforsaken trashy cap.4.	Has chubby cheeks and resemble a cute animal (preferably a squirrel).5.	Be Han Jisung in general.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

Okay, so, given Minho’s to have his well-deserved Happy Gay EndingTM, it can be inferred that Minho – the gay extraordinaire himself – is fucking pining over one goddamn individual.

Like, screw if someone ticks all of the boxes (which will be an impressive feat, really, godforsaken trashy caps are hard to pull off), because, in all legit truth, the last box is all that matters.

So basically, the first four won’t matter. It’s just a fucking excuse to say he just wants to be gay for Han Jisung until he’s finally put a goddamn ring on it.

If only Han Jisung would, after all. That dude’s oblivious as fuck, but Minho’s a sucker for oblivious boys so this one’s all on him. Get a better ideal type, dude.

Minho swears he’s low-key with his attraction to the boy, but having friends that has stayed with him way before the pre-disappointment era means they can sniff off the smallest bullshit. It’s like living trained dogs for years now, except they aren’t dogs and just weirdos who yeet themselves into your apartment and raid your refrigerator for food.

Besides, dogs are better than them, and that’s saying a lot from a cat person like Minho himself.

Okay, so, the time’s currently 3 in the afternoon, and Minho is still spending his sweet, sweet time in the library because he’s a slut for printed words, unlike Lee Felix, his unofficial brother, who preferred audiobooks.

Not like that’s a bad thing of course. Minho’s supportive to his friends’ likes (except Seungmin’s murderous tendencies because the boy claimed the best way to get rid of a body is to eat it, like, no dude, that shit’s nasty as fuck, man, human body is very disgusting and high in cholesterol). Be a slut for audiobooks, Felix, you do you.

He is accompanied by one of his friends (shocker), a drama queen by the name of Hwang Hyunjin, but all is good. It’s not a surprise they became friends, although when they first met, Minho thought Hyunjin was a sweet (fucking tall) cinnamon roll but as soon as the little shit opened his goddamn mouth to shade his (already concerning) life choices and attraction to Han Jisung, Minho had already envisioned a future with Hyunjin – one where they’re both engaged in a fistfight while Seungmin and Felix cheers them on the sidelines, betting money on whoever wins the fight (it’s a good friendship activity, okay).

Turns out, Hyunjin has a huge crush on their friendship group’s local future murderer (Seungmin), and had asked Minho (who is shit with confessions) per Felix’s advice, for help.

“Hyunjin, asking me for help was the second mistake you’re made,” Minho exclaims while he searches the Astronomy section of the bookshelves, “asking Felix for advices is the third.”

“Hey now, I’m only a teenager with little to no experience with life,” Hyunjin argues, “plus, if asking Felix for advice is my third mistake, what’s my first mistake?”

Minho looked deep in thought, fingers tracing the embedded letters on the spine of a book, “existing and believing him is tied.”

“Fuck you.”

“Look, even if it wasn’t Felix’s advice, I still can’t help you,” Minho shook his head, pulling a book out and moving to the nearest table, Hyunjin close behind.

“But you’ve been friends with him the longest!” the younger one insisted, because he just wants Seungmin to love him and his creator isn’t letting him do it. Damn you, creator, you ain’t shit.

“That doesn’t mean I _know_ him well,” Minho reasons, and promptly ignores the other as soon as he started wailing like the dramatic motherfucker that he is. For a minute, that is, before he continues talking, “although, I CAN help you score a date with him in exchange for something.”

Hyunjin squints at him, already suspicious, but hey, he did say he’d help him, so how bad van the favor really be?

Well, if he knew Minho long enough to know the boy only wanted one thing as of the moment (which he didn’t because there was no pamphlet that explained his wants during their pre-friendship get together) he would’ve known it’d be something he’d be disappointed about.

“Help me get closer to Han Jisung.”

Hyunjin takes a deep breath, willing himself not to go ‘what the entire fuck’ and get himself potentially kicked out of the library, and agrees. He will regret this, yes he will, but for the sake of love (and getting a damn kiss from Seungmin) perhaps this is much better than getting advice from a love tarot online or worse, _Felix_.


	2. part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i don't know hwat happened here but long story short seungmin is done with him. oh and a ball yeeted itself to minhos face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know where i'm heading with this one to be honest.

Now, Han Jisung, by all means, is not a bad person, regardless of what your local Hwang Hyunjin tells you. He’s a very wonderful person, one that makes you think God played favorites because Jisung was blessed with all good things in life.

  


He’s a year younger than Minho, but had proven himself to be an important student in the whole campus. Being as one of the ace player of their school’s volleyball team, he is well-known as the star athlete student, with his talent in sports and his stellar grades to boot. Also the fact that he’s the most fucking amazing person there is but that should be a given (just ask any teacher and they’ll tell you how wonderful Han Jisung is).

  


Minho’s got great grades too, but he is less likely to be well-known as much as the athlete is. Considering how most of the boy’s school days are spent cooped up in the journalism office, like a gremlin obsessed with writing down any significant thing happening at school (legends say that if a significant figure from school is only merely breathing, the campus journalists will go apeshit for more evidence).

  


Despite this fact, his friend had made interventions to prevent him from writing anything remotely related to Han Jisung when it is not about sports or any other significant issue regarding the boy (Hyunjin says simply existing does not qualify as a significant issue but what would _you_ know, huh? You’re in love with an A-class future murderer with shitty evidence cleaning techniques). So technically, Minho’s only ever known to be seen on campus paper articles. This fact is a surprise that will help you later on.

  


Hyunjin sits beside him with a huff, few minutes after the last subject of said boy’s schedule just finished. Minho spares him no attention, too busy rewriting the draft for the school paper, though he acknowledges his presence with a mutter of a ‘what is it you gremlin fucker’, as one does.

  


“So I saw the trash today,” Hyunjin began before getting shot down by Minho himself.

  


“How many times do I tell you referring to Jisung as ‘The Trash’ is highly unsupported in this household, Hyunjin?” Minho says this with practiced ease that you can actually wonder how many times this has happened, and ask to yourself ‘what kind of fucking dysfunctional friendship is this?’.

  


“Many times but that doesn’t matter,” the younger boy replied, leaning closer like he is about to deliver the most goddamn hot tea he could dig up from everyone in the student body, “the sports festival is going to be held here, in our school. You know what that means?”

  


Minho nods without skipping a beat, focus lost from the draft writing about the very beginning Hyunjin mentioned his crush’s name. Oh, how whipped he is for the boy, only God knows, and he is probably just as disappointed at Minho as the other people are. He’ll let them be disappointed with his decisions, because they don’t matter either way.

  


“I can ogle Jisung freely because of my journalism perks,” he answers seriously, like he has already thought it through. And he has: by the time he finds out the exact date of the festival he’ll take up writing all about the festival so he can get a free ticket to watch the game, even if he knows jackshit about volleyball. If life is less ruthless on him, he can have Seungmin be his teammate on the coverage, and just pay him a few bucks to take extra close up photos on Jisung (Seungmin might end up demanding him to take his words back though, that cannibalism is the best way to get rid of the body, so Minho will have to prepare the money way before the homicidal homie can open his mouth). He’ll sit on the lowest bleachers so he can get a closer look of Jisung during practice and-

  


“What the _fuck_ , _NO_!” Hyunjin shrieked like the drama queen that he was destined to be, a grimace on his face to further tell Minho how he does not approve of his answer, just in case Minho refuses to acknowledge the disagreement from his voice. Well, he doesn’t approve of Minho’s life choices in general but that’s Hyunjin for you.

  


“It means you can make an article that involves interviewing the athletes,” Hyunjin clarifies after a minute of making disgusted noises ( _bitch_ ), “and then you can have a one-on-one talk with _the trash-_ I mean, Jisung.”

  


“Alright then,” Minho nodded, approving of the plan, “if I’m lucky enough, I’ll get paired with Seungmin with this.”

  


“And _then_ , I get my well-deserved date with Seungmin,” Hyunjin adds, not as a suggestion, nor a recommendation, and neither a damn question. It is a demand, and by all means, Minho will not give him the satisfaction.

  


“You promised me, don’t bail out, bitch.”

  


_Ha!_ Like **that** is going to make Minho change his mind-

  


“Do it and I’ll fucking pay you, you broke ass bitch.”

  


Alright then, looks like his schedule’s booked until further notice.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


A lot of teams from different sports categories and school districts were busy preparing for the _Sports Festival_ taking place this day, but Minho did not pay them any attention (whatever, he’ll just bullshit their preparation thingy later in the final output, it’s not like the editor will know he’s just bullshitting him because he’s busy ogling a very hot guy [spoiler alert: the editor does know, but clearly has lost the ability to stop Minho from doing this and therefore just decided to let him do his thing in disappointed silence]). There was a team that needs his full attention, which is their school’s volleyball team, male category.

  


Is it because Han Jisung is there? He probably hears you say, and no, it’s not because he’s there. It’s because he’s showing his full support of the school’s team and how he’s so psyched because he gets to see the team play _and yeah, Han Jisung is there_ , but let the boy be openly gay dammit.

  


“It has been nearly twenty minutes and your draft looks so wonderfully blank,” Seungmin comments beside him, a little scoff leaving the future murderer’s lips as he sat down.

  


No matter how thankful Minho is for getting assigned to a sports article with Seungmin as his photographer teammate, he still doesn’t fucking like the way this boy calls him out on his gayness. Must you ruin the fun, Kim Seungmin? Huh? Who spat on your soup when you were younger that made you this cruel to a poor sweet gay man namely Minho himself?

  


“If you shut up, maybe I’ll start with the draft,” Minho snaps with no venom, eyes still glued to a certain boy practicing his spike. He makes a mental note of how fucking sexy Jisung looks like during practice, he definitely rocks the whole sweaty look (God forbid if Seungmin finds out he has this thoughts. Whoever hears his thoughts; he is not and will never be sorry. He is merely stating the truth and he will not tolerate any slander from anyone).

  


Seungmin snorts. “If I shut up, you’re going to keep drooling in front of your stupid crush.”

  


Dumb as he is smart, Minho is quick to wipe at his chin, before glaring at his friend because of his lie. “I hate you and everything you stand for.”

  


This mistake, of him turning away from the practicing team, earns him one effect.

  


A ball is quickly making its way towards his direction, aiming for his face.

  


One of Jisung’s teammate from the other side of the court had served the ball far too strong, and the said boy retaliated with a spike way even stronger, that the ball bounced outside the court, and straight at this one particular boy who seemed to be wiping his chin and glaring at his friend – aka Minho.

  


A loud smack echoed across the gymnasium, a horrified look on both Jisung and his teammate’s end as they stared at the victim of such a hard volleyball impact.

  


“Oh no,” Seungmin deadpans as he stared at Minho – now on the floor, clutching his bruised forehead with a groan, “you haven’t written a draft yet.”

  


“Shit, I’m so, _so_ , sorry!” the volleyball player, Jisung (Minho knows that Seungmin knows him from memory from the many times he gave him vivid and detailed description of, which he wants to bleach off his memory forever), approaches them with a look of concern on his face. “We were just practicing and one of my teammates served the ball a little too strong.”

  


“Well, that’s bad,” Minho hears Seungmin huff, “and we were supposed to finish the article today.”

  


“Oh, oh _shit_ , I’m so sorry!” Jisung proceeded to apologize even more, going as far as crouching down near Minho’s personal space bubble. “Are you hurt anywhere? Can you still respond? Are you dizzy?”

  


Now, Seungmin can play the chaos maker friend of their group, and sometimes he can’t. But as of now, the cards are in his favor, especially Minho’s fate, so he’ll just cast a little hellish chaos or two that may or may not go to Minho’s favor, depending on his route of action.

  


Well, he would’ve, if not for Hyunjin **_BARRELING TOWARDS THEM AT AN UNGODLY SPEED_**.

  


“OH MY GOD! MINHO!” the said melodramatic friend shrieked, with care for everyone else’s eardrums yeeted out the window in the way his voice boomed around the gymnasium. He drops to his side like a concerned friend, peering down on him, before sighing sadly. “Oh, it’s just a bruise.”

  


“What the fuck does that even mean?” Minho managed to groan out.

  


“ _Han Jisung_ ,” Hyunjin sneered as he stared at the volleyball player awkwardly standing in front of them, completely ignoring Minho who was still in pain, “what are _you_ doing here?”

  


“Err… hello, Hwang,” Jisung greets back cordially, and if Minho wasn’t focused on being in pain, maybe he would’ve swooned. Maybe. Why was he on the floor? Oh yeah, he got hit on the face by a ball.

  


“Are the both of you dumbasses done? Sheesh, there’s a hurt man needing medical attention here,” it is clear that Seungmin is irritated, but fuck him. Jisung is here and it’s all that matters.

  


_Minho get your life in order, please._

  


“No, no, I’ll be okay,” Minho managed to wheeze out, even though he can still see stars and dark spots going in and out of his view like some sort of black emo sight fairies, “I’m good, see? It’s just a little bruise.”

  


“That’s one big little bruise,” Hyunjin comments.

  


“He’s right,” Jisung agrees (shocker. How much will Minho have to bet that Hyunjin will be talking about how the _Trash_ agreed with his statement? Five dollars? His lunch box? A tree? His soul? Sign him the fuck up), proceeding to kneel in front of Minho, lightly touching the forming bruise on his face.

  


“It’s a big bruise, I’m sorry, really I am. I’ll take you to the clinic, okay? Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?” the look on Jisung’s face was that of concern, gazing into Minho’s eyes and searching for any sign of distress.

  


_God, he looks so good._

“I’m fine, maybe a date can make me feel better,” is what he would have said, and then maybe, perhaps, _hypothetically_ , Jisung will agree and they can date and get married and adopt kittens. Maybe, perhaps, _hypothetically_ that is.

  


In reality, he replied: “Uhhhh…”

  


“He’s fine, just a bit dumbed down, right now,” Seungmin says nonchalantly, pulling the short-circuiting boy to his feet, “could you help me take him to the clinic though? Carry him, or something, I’m holding on a camera.”

  


The volleyball player nodded, lifting Minho from the ground and carrying him to the clinic (like how Prince Charming would, Minho would then add after his bruise has been tended to because he’s gay and weak and he _will_ talk about Jisung relentlessly.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a late valentine's day drabble because I suck and fail as a human being lmao.


End file.
